The First Life Lived
by xxkirahoshi
Summary: [AU] Kai was looking for something to break his boring and nostalgic life of living with his grandfather. While he walked home from school he ran into someone that turned his life into an utter anarchy. [TyKa][KaTy]
1. A Sudden Run In

**The First Life Lived**

"Blah"

'thinking'

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') _

"**_Quote"_**

**Prelude to The Wish to Lead Another Life. AU Kai was looking for something to break his boring and nostalgic life living with his grandfather. While he walked home from school he ran into someone that turned his life into an utter anarchy. (TyKa)**

Well here is Kaiyuku-kun again with the prelude to The Wish to Lead Another Life. Now you do not have to read that one first but if you want to have a blast! Well this is all about Kai so I think I might as well put this in **_Kai's POV_**! Yay! We get to see the world through the blood red eyes of a pessimist. Ready? Set? READ!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter One: A Sudden Run In_

"_**Nightmares are only disguises of your true problems in the real world."**_

Another boring day, another night of homework; I hate my life. I have to put up with it though. Only a bit longer and I'll be free, only another few years and my grandfather will no longer bind me. My parents are never around and my grandfather is anything but sickly and weak.

I wait at crosswalk watching as cars lazy drive by, lost in my own thoughts. I never notice the person running across the walkway while the light was still red until that person crashed into me. I fell to my ass and looked up as the person that ran into me grabbed his head.

"Tyson!" someone yelled from across the street. "When I get my hands on you, you are so dead!"

"Yah right Ozuma!" the person yelled. The lights from the cars and the shops made it easier for me to tell it was a male about the same age as me. He had long midnight blue hair and matching eyes. He looked at me and smiled as he stood up and offered me a hand. I took it staring at the boy. I found him oddly fascinating. Something drew me to him in s weird way. I could not say why but there was something in his eyes that captivated me.

"Tyson!" the one who he called Ozuma said as he ran across the street as the pedestrian walk told them they could.

"Shit!" Tyson said. "It was a blast talking with you dude gotta run!" he said running off as Ozuma and three others went after him. I paused watching as they ran own an allay yelling at the midnight hair teen. Part of me said to leave it and go home but a stronger half said to follow. I ran after them swinging my school bag back and forth.

When I got to the allay I saw the group of guys that were chasing the midnight one were kicking something. I assumed it was the one that they called Tyson and ran over to then knocking one of them flat on their ass. "Isn't three to one a little unfair?" I asked as the one I pushed over stood up and glared at me.

"Listen up rich boy unless you wanna get your ass kick but out." A boy with green hair said. The one I pushed over did not look as forgiving as he walked over to me and raised a fist.

As he brought it down I ducked under it and punched him in the gut. He was big but as the saying goes, the bigger they are the harder they fall. He coughed up a bit of blood as he fell to the ground. Tyson stood up and was gripping his side as he leaned on the wall. He had the look of surprise written all over his face.

The next one of them to attack me was one with black and red hair. He looked ready to kill me but I have had enough training in the martial arts to know how to knock this guy for a loop without even breaking a sweat.

I stopped his fist with an open palm and flipped him over my shoulder causing him to land painfully on his back. "Did you like that?" I asked as I placed an hand on my upper arm a smirk playing my lips.

"Cocky ass hole!" the big blonde one said standing up.

"Dunga stop!" the one I threw to the floor said. "We've got what we want. Come on." He said as he stood up. They began to leave but turned back to us. "Take note that next time I see your face I'm going to kill your ass." The spiky haired one said before he left.

"That was cool." The midnight haired teen said. "So how much does it take for you to be my body guard?" he asked with a laugh.

"A name to start." I said as I folded my arms and shifted my weight to one side of my leg.

"My name is Tyson Granger!" he said with a smile as he titled his head to one side. "Your name is Kai Hiwatari right?" he asked me as he snapped his head up right and looked at me.

"How did you…?" I asked as I let my sentence drop off.

"Come on! You and your grandfather are all over the news!" he said as he almost jumped around where he stood. He flinched as he grabbed his side and scrunched his nose. "Ow."

I looked at him for a minute before muttering something to myself then turning to pick up my forgotten school bag. "What did they want anyway?"

"It'll probably piss you off to know you saved a thief." Tyson said with a grin. I did not understand why he was still smiling. If he was admitting he was doing something bad why did he keep grinning like an idiot?

"I don't care." Kai said as he looked to the street filled with people and steam arising from the vents of the city. "Do you have somewhere you can go or do I need to play host?"

"As much fun as it sounds to see you play host I have a place to stay." Tyson said his smile never fading. "Unless you insist." He said as he practically slid over to me and nudged my side.

"Come on." I said grabbing him by the back of his collar. "I'll play host tonight."

"Yay!" Tyson said his face almost lighting up with happiness.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?" my grandfather's voice could be heard from the entrance gate. I paused my footsteps listening to his yelling knowing he was talking about me. if I were to ever go missing he would pay the piper and my parents would but off the money that they pay him to watch me.

I nodded to Tyson whom had looked alarmingly at the house then to me. "I hope you don't mind the old man." I said as I led the way up the steps. "You could always go back." I added as I noticed he was not following me.

"I'm coming!" he said puffing up his cheeks and running up the steps.

"Grandfather I'm home you can stop harassing the maids!" I called as I took my shoes off. Tyson mimicked my physical action and stared startled at my grandfather who had made his way to the door.

"Where have you been?" he shouted at me.

"I was working on a school project with my friend." I said pointing to Tyson making up a lie on the spot. "Is that illegal?"

"When you don't tell me what the hell you're doing it does!" he exclaimed as he looked at Tyson. "If you would be so kind to wait in Kai's room, it's to the right, the fifth door to the left on the second floor." He said pointing to the double staircase. Tyson began to make his way up the steps when my grandfather pulled me into another room. The minute the door shut he hit me knocking me into his bookshelf.

I winced as my back slammed into the tomes and let out a cry when he kicked me in the side. "I told you last time to be home before dark no matter what the consequence! What if your parents would have been here?"

I knew better then to try and retort anything at all. It would only reward me in more pain from his buckled boot, and another slap from his ringed hand. Beatings like this were not abnormal in my house. I would frequently come home late or not at all. I hated being here. It was not even a home to me; it was a building with for walls and a ceiling. Some things in it only were for show; kind of like a peacock, the bigger the tail feathers and brighter the colors the more attention that the female will pay to the male. It was all for social status.

I felt another swift kick to my stomach and coughed up some blood. Ironic how it plays out, I had beaten up someone else earlier before and now I was the one being beat. "I'm done now." He said as he bent down and yanked me up by my hair. "Make sure you get home before dark, or next time it will be worse."

I stood up on my own and nodded. I stepped out of the room and walked up the stairs. I had made it to my room when I felt like my lungs collapsed on me. I gripped the doorknob and fell to my knees. I felt the handle moved under my hand and heard the door open as I squeezed my eyes shut. I pain was too much for even me to take and I fell forward as the door opened fully.

Tyson gasped as he knelled next to me and turned me over. "Are you okay?" he asked shaking me a bit.

"Don't bother telling anyone about me…" I said holding onto consciousness a bit longer. "None of them would care."

"What do I do about you then?" he asked in a panic.

"Leave." I said before the darkness took me.

* * *

I woke up the next day to the light sound of rain beating against the window pine. My head hurt and I was in my own bed. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looking out the window. The sky was a gray overcast and the rain was steady, almost like a heart beat. I began to remember the events of the pervious night as I stared out the window in a complete daze. I blinked a few times before turning my head to look around my huge room decorated in whatever I felt the need for.

I gasped when I spotted Tyson leaning on the dresser on the other side of the room sleeping soundly. The rise and fall of his chest were in sequence to the inhale and exhale of his breaths that I could hear clearly. I sighed as I stood up and began my way over to him. I knelled down next to him and looked at his face. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my throat when his eyes began to slowly open.

"Kai?" Tyson said as he rubbed his eyes and looked at me. I froze, something in me was screaming at me to hug him but I did not know why.

"Ah…ahh." I said as I stood up quickly shaking my head. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked as I walked past him and to a walk in closet.

"Wear this." I said throwing him a pair of tan jeans and a yellow shirt. I walked a bit father back and picked out a red coat. I walked back out shutting the door behind me my own clothes in hand as I threw him the coat. "Hurry up."

"Oh, ah, alright!" he said as he looked around. I guess it was somewhere to change so I pointed to the doors that lead to my bathroom. "Thanks." He said as he smiled sheepishly.

I quickly changed into a pair of black pants and a button up white shirt. I looked out the window again trying to figure out why my heart went nuts a little while back. When I heard the door open I looked around at Tyson who was looking at himself with a raised eyebrow.

"Not saying that I know you or anything but you don't seem like the type to wear this kind of thing." He said pulling on the collar of the shirt.

"Shut up." I said as I looked back to the window. "Tell me…" I said as I stared at the gray clouds pouring rains out like tears. "What kind of life do you lead?"

"A reckless one." Tyson said walking over to me. "I am always running from some other kind of gang or street punk and everyday I'm looking for a new way to get through the day." He said with a smile as I looked at him. "Why are you asking anyway?"

"I'd rather work to live then be kept alive as a profit." I said closing my eyes and remembering the day my parent first left me with my grandfather.

"Well then let's go." Tyson said happily. I looked at him slightly stunned at his words. "It's like I have anything better to do and anyway…" he paused as he turned from the window and walked toward my door. "I like you." he looked back with a cheesy grin, yet those words meant something much more to me then he could have ever imaged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now that I have gone through a ton of anime in the last few weeks that I've taken off of writing to watch I think I can now come up with better story lines then before! Another thing is that I began a collage English class. It's a lower level one and ridiculously easy for me, now that I get to thinking about it I think it would be a good think for me to start from basically scratch and get my written skills up to snuff. So if you notice some changes in my style do not try to mind it too much. Also I'm trying to be as descriptive as possible; therefore, adding to the effectiveness of my writing. Things will get longer then these measly five pages that I took to write this first chapter but for now live with this!

Jyaa Na

Kaiyuku-Kun


	2. Meeting The Guys

_Chapter Two: Meet The Guys_

"_**The truth is usually just an excuse for a lack of imagination."**_

I did not really know what I was thinking but I had grabbed a bag and walked out the door not taking anything with me other then some clothes and a little money. I followed Tyson out into the drizzle and looked back at the mansion I was leaving. I did not expect to ever come back. I was tired of my grandfather's shit and the drama of living as a high-class citizen.

After my last look at the place that I had lived in for so long I turned and flowed the bluentte. Tyson turned to look at me with a grin on his face; that grin made my heart skip a beat.

I shook my head as I followed quickly not listening to the ranting coming from the mansion where my grandfather was now looking for me in. It almost felt like I was walking in a daze as I let the blue haired teen lead me through the city.

Try not to get impression that I had left on spur of the moment kind of thing. This was something I had planed on doing for a long time I just lacked the will to do it. As for what gave me the nerve to do it now was the fact that I knew I would have to send Tyson out, back into this city, probably only to get beat up again for pick-pocketing some guy in a subway.

"Over here!" Tyson called as he approached a worn down wood house in the back allay of an old warehouse. "This is where my friends and I live." He smiled as he climbed over a piece of rotted and wet wood. "I bet they would want to meet the guy that kept Ozuma from kicking my ass too bad." He pushed open a door and called into the house. "Brook? Garland?" he looked around as he walked in. I followed him without saying a word and looked around at the house that he lived in.

It looked like it was about to fall over any minute and was leaking badly from the ceiling. The wallpaper and paint was peeling off the walls and moldy furniture sat around. The long couch was soaked and sitting under a spot in the house where it was open sky. A pair of beds sat on the floor in a room where the wall had been knocked out and chucks of plaster and wood were strewn about the floor. The bed where in bad shape too with springs popping up from the lining and balls of fluff rising like bread from the ripped and torn lining.

"I guess they must be out right now." Tyson said coming back form what liked like it should be a kitchen.

"You live here?" I asked as the thought of condemning this place came into mind.

"Sure do!" Tyson said happily. "I love it here." He walked over to the couch in the rain and plopped down. He sat for a minute letting the drizzle sink in before he jumped up and looked surprised. "I'm sorry you let me borrow these clothes and I'm just ruining them."

"You can keep them." I said putting the bag down and walking over to the couch too. I looked at its old flower style before sitting myself the rainwater in the couch soaking into my clothes and the drizzle from above wetting me. "Feels good."

"For an up-town boy you seem really comfy on that piece of shit Hiwatari." A voice broke the quite that had settled around Tyson and I.

"Brooklyn!" Tyson said happily running over to the orange haired teen and hitting his fist. "Where have you been?"

"We should be asking you that Ty." Another teen said. He had long light blue hair and blue eyes. In the middle of his forehead was an odd dot so I thought he might have been Indian or something.

"Sorry guys, Ozuma tried to jump me last night and Kai helped me out!" Tyson said with a lighting grin.

"Kai?" Brooklyn said looking form Tyson to me. "When did you start calling him Kai?"

"Since he became my friend!" Tyson said proudly.

"Friend?" Garland said. "So what is the Hiwatari rich boy doing here anyway?"

"I don't know." Tyson said as he just realized my bag sitting on the ground next to the wall. "Why did you come here?" he asked me.

I looked at him with a blank expression as I thought about how to put it into words. "I'm running away from my problems." I said truthfully.

"Running?" Tyson asked me as he walked over to me. "Why?"

"Because…" I said as I looked up at the overcast sky. "Being rich and living like you're a spoil kid is not all is seems to be."

"I guess he's alright." Brooklyn said as I looked at him heading to the kitchen. "But you sure as hell are going to pull your own weight." Then a chunk of wood fell from the ceiling and almost hit him in the head. "Damn it! Not again."

"We need to find a new place to stay." Tyson said leaning over the counter and looking at the new hole. "This place is falling apart. Sure it's not bad during the summer and spring but it's hell in winter and rain."

"Have rich-boy do something about it." Garland said as he walked over.

"Shut up." Brooklyn said. "Don't force our problems on him like that."

"But he could help out." Garland said as he opened what I guessed was a fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He opened it and sniffed it. "Looks like the rain kept it cold enough." He said as he poured some in a dirty glass and drank it.

"We can get our own place." Brooklyn said. "I said he was okay but I'm not going to make him pay for us."

"How much…" I said looking up.

"What?" Tyson said as drizzle fell to my face.

"If you keep living like this, we'll all in time catch a pneumonia and die." I said as the cold water felt good on my face. "I don't care how damn proud of the fact you live like complete punks but the fact stands that shelter is necessary for all of us."

"If you'll pay for it we can buy a warehouse on the other side of town." Tyson said happily.

"Ty!" Brooklyn snapped. "Shut your trap we don't need that kind of crap."

"Where is it?" I asked standing up.

"Sit your ass back down we don't need it." Brooklyn said as he shuffled around the cupboard and pulled out a box of crackers.

"Brooklyn drop your damn pride and let him by it!" Garland said. "We need it."

"Fine you two show him." Brooklyn said walking over to the bed with the least amount of springs coming out. "I'll stay here."

"Be that way." Garland said. "Come on Hiwatari."

I looked at Brooklyn for a minute before walking over to where he lay munching on crackers. "I don't care what you think of me, but I do know that even if you say you don't need it you want a different place to stay just as much as these two do."

"You can take my cousin and you can take my friend Hiwatari but I'm not going." Brooklyn said. "I'm tired of walking around in the rain. I did it all day looking for Tyson but he was safe and sound sitting in that big ass mansion you have, so you can go and buy that warehouse, you can fill it with all the martial items you want, you can turn it into a damn club for all I care but I'm not walking anymore today."

"Bookie's just tired." Tyson said. "He'll come around later he means." I looked at the shortest teen who was smiling like a fool. "My cousin really wants to get a different place too but he just won't admit it, huh Brooklyn?"

"Hn." Brooklyn said turning over and eating more crackers.

"Okay!" Garland said grabbing my shoulder. "Let's go and get a place to stay. Oh yah and pussy-footer, since your so damn lazy after we get the place I'll come back and carry his highness back."

"Do what you want." Brooklyn said.

"Let's go!" Tyson said with a jump and a fist into the air.

* * *

"Here." I said handing the guy that owned the warehouse the money he needed in a wad of cash. Using a card would attract my grandfather's attention. The guy handed me all the paper work and left. I looked at the papers then at the broken doors of the warehouse. 

"Let's look inside!" Tyson said running in. "Wow!" he shouted. "This place is huge!" his voice reverberated off the walls and back to my ears. A loud crash was heard from the far side of the warehouse and a tire rolled by Tyson.

"Who's over there?" Garland asked as he ran over and stood next to Tyson ready to fight.

"I bet it was a kitty!" Tyson said running over to the spot. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

"I'm not a cat!" someone shouted at him causing him to fall over on his ass. The person who had yelled at him had a ring of tires around his body and blonde messy hair. "My name is Mystel!"

"Sorry." Tyson said nervously.

"What are you doing in here?" Garland asked as he walked over and pulled Tyson to his feet.

"Sleeping." Mystel said. "It was raining outside and I didn't have anywhere to go." He looked to the floor then back up at us. "What are you gonna do call the cops?"

"I say he stays." Brooklyn's voice said from the doors. "It's getting dark and he looks just as bad as Tyson did when I found him."

"I thought he was your cousin." I asked looking at the orange haired teen.

"He is, I just found him wandering the streets one day after a sprawl with my dad. That's when I decided to stay out on the streets with him." Brooklyn said walking over his hands in his pockets. "What do you say Mystel want to hang out with a bunch of punks?"

Mystel looked from Brooklyn to me and the others then back again. "I don't see why not." He smiled and wiggled out of the tires. "So what are your names?"

"Tyson Granger!" Tyson said taking Mystel's hand and shaking it.

"Brooklyn." The orange haired teen said as he took Mystel's hand after Tyson let go.

"Garland."

"Kai Hiwatari." I said taking his hand after Garland.

"Hiwatari?" Mystel said as he let his hand drop to his side.

"That's right." Garland said as he threw an arm around me and pulled me closer. "He's our cash cow you could say."

"I think I'll stick around a bit longer then I first thought." Mystel said. "If I hang out with you I might actually live longer then I might already."

"Don't be negative!" Tyson said bopping the teen on the head. "Be happy! You made new friends today."

I will still never understand how he could be so happy. How he could smile like he did then or how he could make a grim statement nothing. How he could take a rainy day to some and turn it into summer.

How he could make my heart do summersaults and back flips just because he smiles. Just because he makes a remark that can make someone feel like they will never be sad again. The second I first met him I felt this kind of presence coming from him now I knew that he was defiantly the kind of person I first mad him out to be.

I thought at that moment that I could spend the rest of my life living with these three in this warehouse. I felt happier then I ever had felt before and I guess I showed it.

"You should always smile!" Tyson said suddenly causing me to blink and look at him. "It looks better on you then a frown."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him looking away and trying to calm my face.

"Because I already told you I like you a lot." Tyson said causing me to snap my head over to him as he put on a goofy grin and walked over to the doors. "We should go and buy real food do you still have money?"

"Plenty." I said as I walked over to him and looked out at the allay covered in water and grime.

"I'll help you guys out!" Mystel said.

"We'll try setting up a place to eat and sleep tonight." Brooklyn said looking around.

"Then tomorrow we'll try and really fix this place up." Garland said.

"I agree." I said as I looked to them.

"We'll be back soon!" Tyson said grabbing Mystel and me. "Come on guys." If I would have stayed back I could have heard words that would have left me stunned.

"I've never seen Ty that happy n my life." Garland said.

"Neither have I." Brooklyn said kicking a can aside and looking around. "It's amazing, I find him wondering around because his mother and father don't want him, crying and alone. Now his parents let him come back every once in a while and he's laughing and smiling."

"I wonder if it was Hiwatari that did it." Garland suggested with a smirk.

"Shut up." Brooklyn said moving aside a mat and dusting it off.

I only wish I could have heard that conversation myself. Not that it matters now, but it might have helped me to make Tyson's life even better then I wa already making it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay! I'm letting you all slide today but I really want to stay with my **_ten reviews _**a chapter thing so I can get better feed back. Thank you to my fans that have read all or most of my Beyblade fan fictions they would be Vampirycent, Kai's kitty, FireieGurl, and LiahWoodsKainTalalover. Thank you guys and please do keep on reading.

Jyaa Na!

Kaiyuku-kun


	3. Home Improvement

_Chapter Three: Home Improvement_

"_**You will never truly know what love is until your heart is broken."**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I woke the next day looking around at the scattered pieces of trash from the food we had eaten that night. I do not really know how things got this way. The previous day seemed almost like a dream. It all came to me in a haze as I stood up and looked around. Wind was racking at the walls of the hallow warehouse as the small lamps connected to the ceiling shook.

I cracked my neck and back as I went to walk outside and take a look at the weather we were having. I pushed the door open with some trouble and looked out at the vacant allay way with pieces of wet paper and plastic lying around. As I looked out at the rain splashing on the ground I felt like some part of me was dying. I think it may have been the part of me that had been nothing but a dreamer. Begging to be released. Now I was, I was looking out at the rain from a run down warehouse where three other people lied sleeping.

At least I thought that they were sleeping. "Hey." I heard Brooklyn say as he walked over to me working his arms to get the stiffness out. "Can I talk with you somewhere else?" he asked.

"Sure." I said with a nod. He lead the way out into the torrents of rain, I stole one last look at Tyson sleeping on a mat before I followed.

Brooklyn and I walked for a while before he turned off to a store. "It's dry in here." He said as we walked down the long row of random food and other things. "I only really have one question for you but I don't want to have the others starve so this kicks two chores out at once."

"Alright." I said as I watched him pick up a box of breakfast bars.

"I want to know why you are doing this. Why you are helping Tyson while at the same time helping Garland, Mystel, and me?" he said as he led the way to the cooler area of the store and picked up a gallon of orange juice.

"I don't know." I said shivering a bit and putting my hands in my pocket. "All I really know is that looking at Tyson I want to help him out as much as I can."

"What did you think of him the second you met him?" Brooklyn asked me as he handed me some bread to carry.

"I'm not sure how to describe it." I said looking at the floor.

"First time I've heard that before." Brooklyn said to me as we walked over to where the fruits and vegetables were located. He picked up a few apples and oranges before we began our way to the checkout stand.

"What am I supposed to say?" I snapped. "Besides they're my feelings!"

"Cool it man." Brooklyn said as we reached the casher. She rung up the total and he pulled out a twenty. She completed the transaction and handed him his change. "I just wanted to know, but if you don't know yourself that's fine."

I quirked an eyebrow as I looked at Brooklyn walking back out into the rain bags in hand, he turned and waved for me to follow snapping me out of my thoughts. I still could not quite place what it was that I felt when I first saw Tyson but I know that I do not want him to keep living how he is. If I cannot pull him off the streets then I will make sure he can have the best life possible while living on these grime covered roads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you two been?" Tyson asked as we walked into the warehouse.

"Getting food." Brooklyn said putting the bags down. "We got some fruit for you Mystel since you seem to like them." he said as he eyed the small pile of pears and apples in on the fall side of the room.

"Yay!" Mystel said as he ran over and grabbed the fruit. "Best way to keep good health." He said looking at the red apple that Brooklyn had picked out for him. "Itadakimasu!" he said and bit into the apple.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Garland said, a piece of bread hanging from his mouth and a breakfast bar in his hand. Tyson was munching away at the cereal bar he had grabbed and took a drink of the orange juice before looking around at what Garland was talking about.

"That's a good question." Brooklyn said as he looked around at the warehouse. "I guess we can try and fix up what we can."

"I've got an idea." I said as I looked out of the open door where the rain continued to splash about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again I found myself spending money to make Tyson's life easier. We stood in an office waiting for someone to talk with us. "I'm sorry to have taken so long how can I help you?"

"We need to have a warehouse fixed for leaks." I said looking the man in the eye. "It doesn't matter how much it coasts I need it fixed today."

"Alright." The man said he looked through his files and pulled up a few vanilla folders. "I've got some guys that'll work no matter the weather, just leave the address and they'll be there."

It did not take as long as I thought to fill out the paper work and pay the man. Regardless of what some may think I've got almost an infinite amount of money. It all comes from my parents who work a lot of the time over seas but they will randomly appear to say hello and see how I am being treated.

What my grandfather does not know is that I have my own bank account. I never use it really so the money in it plus the interest, well let's just say I have plenty of money to squander.

"So what's next?" Tyson asked me as we walked outside and looked around.

"Garland and I will head back to make sure that everything turns out okay, you two should try and get us beds or something to sleep on, and then electricity would be a plus." Brooklyn said.

"Right." I said nodding my head and looking at Mystel. "Are you going with them or with us?"

"You guys." He said with a half-hearted shrug.

"Alright." Tyson said. "Onward!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they say that money talks, for the most part anyway, they were right. I got everything that was needed for today so we started to head back. That's also when I met another poor soul suffering like the rest of us.

"Hiwatari look out!" Brooklyn called from the roof, but it was too late. With a loud thud and a flash of bright red hair someone fell from the roof and landed on top of me.

"Kai are you okay?" Tyson asked as I pushed the fallen person off and stood up.

"I'm fine." I looked at the red head that had fallen on me as he looked up at me. His eyes were an ice blue color while his hair was spiked at an odd angle. "Are you okay?"

"Yah." the guy said standing up. "No broken bones sorry for using you as a cushion."

"It's fine." I said looking up. "So you are working on the roof? What the hell are the other two doing up there?"

"Helping us." The guy said. "We've told them not to but they insist."

"I'll help too!" Tyson said running to the ladder and crawling up.

I looked at him for a minute before following up myself. When the delivery people got there I could always just hop down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I wanted to round it off I think we were up on the roof for about an hour. When I heard someone calling from the ground level.

"Be right there!" I called and looked down. The ladder was all the way on the other side and I did not feel like walking all the way around after climbing down.

"Kai do not even think about it!" Tyson yelled at me.

"Who said I thought about it?" I asked him as I jumped down to meet with the guys. For a moment I had managed to land just fine but then the second shock went through my legs and I fell on the wet ground.

"Kai! Are you okay?" Tyson called from above me.

"I'm fine!" I shouted back at him before I stood. "You guys are delivering the beds right?" I asked looking at the men that looked like they had been built for lifting things.

"That's right just say where you want them." the lead one said as I nodded my head and showed them inside. It did not take long to set up the frames in random places and put the box springs and mattresses on them. After they left the guys from the electric company came. I rolled my eyes at the cliché playing out before me, as they had to go hunting for the breaker box.

The clouds had cleared out as it neared the end of the day. It was almost like a ritual when we found a light bulb and stuck it in one of the lamps. Tyson flicked the switch and suddenly the little area we had the beds in lit up. It was almost like a spotlight because of it being a single bulb but that would change tomorrow. Right now we were all tired. The guys fixing the roof would have to come back again tomorrow for now there was no rain it was starting to warm up and things were starting to look better for us all. The only thing I had to worry about was what branch of private investigators my grandfather hired to come and look for me. It would be a problem if he found me before I could really make an impact on Tyson's life.

Nonetheless I was happy right now. It surprised me too. I actually could feel the slime on my face as I watched Tyson and Mystel playing cards. A knock on the metal door snapped me from the attention I was giving to Tyson. I stood up and walked over to greet the pizza guy. I still had an active cell phone with about fifty messages on it from my parents and grandfather and I have no intention of answering. So I called for pizza, which was better to have then plain bread and cereal bars.

I pushed open the door with a bit of difficulty meaning that I was going to fix that as well. It took me a minute to register who I was looking at but when I did I let out a gasp as he shouted. Brian was a classmate of mine and if I was missing I am sure my school has heard about this.

"Holy shit Hiwatari! Everyone is looking for your bony ass." He said as he nearly dropped our pizza but I managed to catch it.

"So you do watch me when I dress out for P.E." I said as I put forty dollars in his hand and turned to walk away with the five boxes of pizza and whatever else I had decided to buy.

"That's not the point and not true! I've been hearing the teachers bitch about you not being around to answer their damn mind bender questions! What the hell are you doing?" Brian asked me as I set the food down on Brooklyn's bed and watched the red head distribute it.

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck?" I asked him as I received my own pizza and took a cup of soda. "If I did I would have gone back to my grandfather's like a good little boy, but I don't care, so it's not going to happen."

"God damn you Hiwatari." Brian said as he followed me to my bed where I sat and told Mystel to deal me into his and Tyson's little game of Slaps.

"I don't believe in God so he can't damn me. Now aren't you on the job or do you enjoy harassing me?" I asked slapping a double Jack causing Tyson and Mystel to growl.

"If your old man sets up a reward for your ass I'm turning you in." Brian said as he turned to leave but I was on him in seconds pulling the front of his shirt up so it was slightly choking him.

"If you so much as whisper were I am, I will track you down with a shotgun and blow your brains out in front of your mother understand?" I asked in a dead serious tone and an expression to match.

"Y…Yah." He said as I let go of his shirt pick up my cards and kept playing. Mystel seemed a little scared of me but Tyson seemed more into the card game to care about much else. Brooklyn was laying down while Garland was trying to fix a rickety window that was driving him nuts while he chewed on a pizza slice. "Looks like you've made some friends Hiwatari."

"What's it to you?" I asked as I missed a Joker.

"Can I join you guys here?" he asked me causing me to look away from a pair of nines. "I'm sick of living up to life the way everyone else wants man. Please."

"Ask Brooklyn." I said getting back into my game and ignoring the comment that Brooklyn made about not wanting to figure out if it was okay or not.

"It's fine then." Brooklyn said as he figured out I was blocking out anything else he said. "But you need to pull a little more then your own fat around." The red head said.

"I will!" Brian said as he smiled broadly. "Thank you!" he said with a bow. "You won't regret this!"

"Whatever!" Brooklyn said as Brian bowed again and left saying he would be back tomorrow morning. "Are we starting a gang here?" Brooklyn asked out loud.

"Might as well." Garland said as he was starting to get frustrated with the window as he looked on the verge of just punching the thing out. I spilt my cards and gave them to Tyson and Mystel then walked over before he could build up enough anger to punch it and told him to move and that I would fix it. He nodded and jumped down. "I mean we've got you me, Tyson, Mystel, that kid from just now and Hiwatari. A few more and we can start our own gang. You know as well as I do from living on the streets that gangs are safer and more prosperous then just a bunch of kids living in a warehouse.

"Imagine it! You, Kai, and me the leaders and shit then scaring the shit out of all of the other gangs in the area just because we're cool like that." Garland said. "Then we can live here without too much worry that were gonna get robbed and killed. Only in gang fights do we gotta worry about that right? I mean because in this city we've got some kind of sacred gang code, right?"

"Are you stupid?" Brooklyn asked him as I locked the top of the window and kicked the part that was making the sounds. "If we go in the "gang business" with that kind of outlook we're all gonna get killed before we get anymore people joining."

"So you're really going to make a gang?" Tyson asked as he finally beat Mystel taking the last of the cards and shuffling them.

"Garland had a point about the safety thing. If you have a strong gang you have people that are less likely to attack you for fear of being hit back. The only problem in that is getting strong people." Brooklyn said.

"I'm strong, and so is Brian." I said as I put in my two cents in. "I know it doesn't amount to much now but in the long run it could help." I added as Brooklyn looked at me like I was nuts.

"Fine." He said as he rubbed his face. "Whatever, so we'll start shouting around. Let's just hope this all ends well."

"I know what you mean." I said as I looked out the window that I had just fixed. Things were now changed in my mundane life. I had gone from emo rich kid to an emo street punk. I do not so much hate my life anymore but there is still that personality thing. I guess things are looking up but life is uncharted territory, at every turn there is a new surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright I know it has been ages before I've updated but it's a three day weekend so I don't have college, high school, nor do I have to play my Kingdom Hearts two. I'm going to update my But Why Me? As soon as I figure out how to end the chapter and if I should call the Yondaime, Arashi (like other people call him) or if it I should just call him Yondaime. Anyway! That doesn't pertain to this, because of my lack of updating any sooner, I do not care how many reviews this chapter gets. I've got two weeks (or was it three? Blah who cares right now?) of school left then I can do all the updating I want. I've got a college final on Wednesday and then my high school finals sometime the week after that. In summary I've got too much school crap to deal with right now to worry about fan fictions. I shall update them when I do now. I've off to type on something else and waste my night away updating for you losers.(I mean that in the best way possible.)

Kaiku-Kun

((Shut up I changed it a but I just took out the YU part.))


End file.
